Why?
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Ia selalu ingin melindungi Alice. Selalu ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia selalu ingin gadis itu bahagia. Ia tak ingin melukai gadis itu lebih jauh lagi, karena itulah... karena itulah ia melakukan ini. Demi gadis itu. Agar gadis itu tak perlu terluka lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihatnya pergi?/ Pandora Hearts Retrace 75, RnR?


.

.

Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun

This story © Persona-Desconocida

Warning :: OOC, Canon, Spoiler! Alert, Gaje, typo(s) dan sejenisnya

Based on :: Pandora Hearts Retrace 75

Don't Like? Don't Read It, Then!

.

.

* * *

Bunyi letusan pistol terdengar, kemudian timah panas yang dimuntahkan pistol menembus tubuhku. Pistol yang digunakan untuk melontarkan timah itu. Ya, pistol itu. Pistol itu adalah pistol milik pelayanku. Pistol milik seorang Gilbert Nightray.

"Kerja bagus, Gilbert. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah terlewati, aku tetaplah tuanmu satu-satunya." Suara itu mengalun. Suara Reo yang kini tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Glen Baskerville. Reo yang baru kuketahui ternyata seorang Baskerville. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia adalah orang yang akan mewarisi gelar 'Glen Baskerville'.

Aku masih belum bisa memercayai semua ini. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Terutama kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah Gil baru saja menembakku? Dengan kedua tangannya sendiri? Dengan pistol yang dulu senantiasa ia gunakan untuk melindungiku?

Berapa kali pun aku bertanya, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Dan kini, aku hanya dapat tergeletak di atas rerumputan di antara rinai hujan dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar. Seluruh tubuhku masih mempertanyakan perbuatan Gil tadi.

Benarkah Gil yang menembakku? Kenapa ia... melakukannya? Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Walau bagaimana pun, Gil adalah pelayan Glen. Dan akan selalu begitu. Jika sekarang ia menuruti kata-kata Glen, bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

Dengan begini, bukankah semuanya kembali seperti semula? Gil kembali menjadi pelayan Glen, dan aku... kembali menjadi bukan apa-apa.

Tanganku mencengkeram rumput dan aku memaksakan seulas senyum. Yah, sejak awal semuanya memang seharusnya seperti ini. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menerima semua ini, bukan... begitu?

"Oz!"

Suara itu. Suara yang begitu kukenal. Suara milik seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatku. Suara seseorang yang telah memberiku nama, memberiku perasaan, suara seseorang yang telah membuatku menjadi diriku yang sekarang, dan suara seseorang yang keberadaannya terasa begitu hangat bagiku. Juga suara milik seseorang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi sebuah boneka kelinci tak berharga sepertiku.

Itu suara... Alice. Alice-ku yang berharga...

Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Ia terlihat begitu marah. Alisnya berkerut dalam, wajahnya memerah, dan rahangnya mengeras. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Masih terlalu _shock_ karena baru saja ditembak oleh sahabatku sendiri.

Alice menendang tanah dan berlari ke arahku sekencang yang ia bisa. "Berhenti berwajah aneh seperti itu, Bodoh!" teriaknya dengan lantang seperti biasa.

Sebelum Alice sampai ke hadapanku yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak, dua orang Baskerville menghadangnya. Mereka siap menghalangi Alice dan melukainya dengan senjata yang mungkin saja tersembunyi di balik jubah yang mereka kenakan.

Tapi sebelum kedua orang itu sempat melukai Alice, Break mendorong Alice menjauh dan menebas kedua orang Baskerville tadi.

"Alice-_kun_, urus Oz!" teriak Break, sementara ia bersiap dengan pedang di tangan, memasang posisi bertahan sekaligus siap menyerang.

Alice sama sekali tak menjawab. Mungkin ia berpikir tak ada gunanya juga ia menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlari, berlari, dan berlari ke arahku. Sekencang-kencangnya. Napasnya tersengal dan wajah cantiknya memerah karena kelelahan berlari. Atau mungkin juga karena ia kesal melihatku yang tak kunjung berdiri.

Tapi... maafkan aku, Alice. Semua itu salahku. Adalah salahku kau berakhir seperti itu. Adalah salahku kau mati seratus tahun yang lalu. Saat tragedi Sabrie itu terjadi. Demi sebuah boneka kelinci tak berharga sepertiku kau rela membuang nyawamu begitu saja.

Aku ingin melindungimu agar kau bisa selalu tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh. Dengan sepenuh hati aku ingin melindungimu karena kau adalah orang paling penting dalam hidupku. Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu. Tapi... kenapa justru kau yang melindungiku? Bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa?

Sudah cukup, Alice. Aku... tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Karena bersamakulah kau mengalami hal buruk seperti itu. Karena dirikulah kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Karena kau tak mau melihatku terluka kau bunuh diri. Karena dirikulah kau jadi menanggung kekuatan B-Rabbit dan terkurung dalam kegelapan Abyss selama seratus tahun. Karena aku kau harus menghadapi bahaya.

Bahkan, jika siklus seratus tahun itu benar adanya, seharusnya sekarang ini kau sudah terlahir kembali dan dapat menikmati hidup yang mungkin jauh lebih baik dari pada ini. Karena aku... Karena aku kau...

Aku mencoba berlutut. Kini, Alice sampai di hadapanku, dan ia langsung berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahnya denganku.

"Oz," panggilnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari. Ia tengah mencoba mengatur napasnya sekarang. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tidak apa-apa, Alice. Kau tak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Karena aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi, makanya...

"Alice," panggilku. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin terkejut ketika mendengarku memanggil namanya. Dengan diiringi seulas senyum yang dipaksakan aku berkata, "Kau... tak bisa... bersamaku lebih dari ini..."

Ia membelalakkan matanya. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Ia pasti sama sekali tak mengira aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Dengan begini, secara tak langsung aku telah menolaknya. Itu berarti, secara tak langsung pula aku telah memutuskan kontrak yang terjalin di antara kami. Dengan begini, semua akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya... bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Alice bercahaya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya berubah menjadi transparan dan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya. Masih dengan keterkejutan yang sama, Alice menatap tangannya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Kenapa?" teriaknya padaku. Aku hanya menatap tubuhnya yang mulai berubah menjadi butiran cahaya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Sekelebat kenangan mulai berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Layaknya kilas balik dalam film.

_"Oz! Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Oz!"_

Wajahnya yang begitu senang saat mengatakan itu, dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

_"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku!"_

Kini, aku mengingat saat-saat Alice membuang hal paling berharga yang ia miliki demi aku. Yaitu saat-saat ia mengacungkan gunting pada dirinya sendiri dengan begitu berani meski air mata menghiasi sudut matanya. Kenapa saat itu kau melakukannya, Alice? Kenapa kau melakukannya hanya untuk melindungiku?

Dan saat-saat aku belum lama menjalin kontrak dengan Alice kembali berkelebat dalam benakku. Saat ia menginjak punggungku, sambil bersedekap tangan di depan dada ia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah ia katakan sebelum ia mati seratus tahun lalu.

Ternyata... tak peduli berapa lama waktu berlalu, Alice akan tetap menjadi seorang Alice...

Tanpa sadar, aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, seolah berusaha menangkap tubuhnya yang sebagian sudah berubah menjadi cahaya.

Ia kembali menatapku. "Tidak. Oz..." Tangannya terulur ke arahku. Seakan mencoba untuk meraih tanganku. Seakan berharap aku akan menangkap tangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sini. Bersamaku.

"O-" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya padaku, tubuhnya sudah meledak menjadi jutaan cahaya di hadapanku yang masih mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke depan. Rinai hujan menjadi latar perpisahan kami hari ini.

Perlahan-lahan, berkas cahaya tubuh Alice mulai terbang ke atas dan menghilang satu per satu. Kedua tanganku menengadah di bawah berkas cahaya yang masih tersisa. Seakan mencoba menangkap sisa-sisa dari tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin, bukan? Cahaya-cahaya itu mengambang ke langit dan menghilang tanpa sempat kugenggam satu pun. Kemudian cahaya itu lenyap. Tak meninggalkan apa pun di sini. Keberadaan Alice tadi seolah terhapus begitu saja.

Kini, tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat membuktikan keberadaannya di sini kecuali ingatan-ingatan kami tentangnya.

Alice. Matahari yang selalu menyinariku dan membuatku tersenyum bahkan ketika aku tengah menghadapi masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku kini tak lagi ada. Kini ia telah pergi jauh. Terlalu jauh untuk dapat kucapai dan kutarik kembali ke sini.

Lagi-lagi bayangan Alice kembali terbersit dalam benakku. Bayangan Alice saat ia tersenyum, saat ia tertawa, saat ia dengan bahagianya berkata ia akan menggigit pipiku kalau aku bersedih lagi, saat ia menangis, saat kami menyusup ke sekolah Latowidge, saat ia bersandar di punggungku, dan saat ia menginjak punggungku dan mengklaim bahwa aku ini miliknya –meski itu memang benar—.

_"Eksistensi seperti dirimu tak memiliki apa-apa."_

Aku tahu...

_"Sebab kau nihil. Kau menghancurkan segalanya!"_

Aku tahu itu. Aku sangat tahu akan hal itu. Tanpa perlu kauingatkan pun aku tahu itu, Jack...

Tapi... meski aku tahu kalau aku tak dapat memiliki apa pun, kenapa aku... tetap ingin memiliki Alice? Kenapa aku merasa meski pun aku tak dapat memiliki apa pun, paling tidak aku ingin Alice tetap berada di sisiku agar ia dapat menerangiku dengan keberadaannya itu?

Dengan itu, tubuhku kembali tumbang ke tanah. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat Break berpaling padaku. Matanya membelalak lebar ke arahku meski ia tak dapat melihat. Orang-orang Baskerville juga menatapku dengan keterkejutan yang sama hingga mereka menghentikan langkah.

Echo yang berdiri tak jauh dariku membuka mulutnya. Tangannya terangkat di depan dada. Kurasa ia memanggilku. Tapi... entahlah. Aku tak yakin. Setelah tubuh Alice meledak menjadi partikel cahaya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh dunia berubah menjadi bisu. Tak satu pun suara sampai ke telingaku.

Ah, dengan kepergian Alice barusan, sekarang... semuanya kembali seperti seharusnya... bukan? Ya, ya, semuanya sudah kembali seperti _seharusnya_. Dengan begini, Alice akan bisa bereinkarnasi lagi. Ya. Dengan kepergian Alice dari sisiku, ia tak akan terluka lagi, bukan? Seharusnya aku senang akan hal itu.

Tapi... Tapi, melihatnya pergi seperti itu... Kenapa rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan?

* * *

End

* * *

Perkenalkan, aku Persona. Sebenernya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merambah ke fandom ini. Cuman waktu aku publish fic-ku sebelum ini, ada sedikit kesalahan, makanya langsung kuhapus.

Dapet ide waktu baca ulang Retrace 75 berkali-kali. Oh ya, dan soal Oz yang bilang kalo Alice itu matahari yang bisa membuatnya senyum di saat terburuk hidupnya itu asli bukan karanganku belaka. Aku ngutip kata-kata Mochizuki Jun-sensei yang kalo gak salah dicantumin di Pandora Hearts volume 18.5 'Evidence'.

Jadi, bagaimana fic-nya? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Silakan tuangkan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya? :3


End file.
